1. Field of the Invention
A solar heater with temperature sensing device to control the flow of the fluid through the heating coils.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Solar heating systems have long been known as a method of obtaining hot fluid without the use of traditional fuels. The prior art is exemplified by patents to H. A. Wheeler, U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,753,227, 1,853,480, and 1,971,242.
There are certain inherent disadvantages exemplified in the prior art. In the first place these units are generally not self contained. They usually rely on line pressure to force the fluid through the coils of the heat exchanger. This is obviously a problem when there is no line pressure. A second problem arises due to inadequate insulation of the heat exchanger and inefficient absorption means for the solar radiation. A third problem present in the prior art is that temperature sensors are frequently located in direct contact with fluid flow and therefore impair the flow of fluid through the coils.
Temperature sensors are also utilized in prior art devices as mechanical means to regulate the flow of fluid through coils. The temperature sensors in this manner frquently results in a complex system relying upon expansions of metals to accomplish control of fluid flow. Problems can thus arise when the fluid being heated in the exchanger contains chemicals which are deposited around the flow valve causing the valve to become inoperable. The complexity of such prior art systems generally produces overly expensive devices which are frequently too costly to purchase and maintain.
Another problem often prevalent in commercially available devices is damage due to freeze or boil overs. Devices to prevent bursting of the coils during either periods of extreme cold or during periods of extreme heat are therefore required.
Thus, a need exists in related industry for a self-contained solar heating system with maximum insulation and maximum absorption of solar radiation. Ideally, such a system should include sensors efficiently designed and disposed in the system to render the system operable utilizing a structurally simplified system which is economically feasible.